1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a sealing device and a method of manufacturing a display device using the sealing device, and more particularly to a sealing device including a mask for partially irradiating light and a method of manufacturing a display device using the sealing device.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Generally, an organic light display device includes a substrate provided a pixel region and a non-pixel region, and a container or a substrate disposed opposite to the substrate for encapsulation and adhered to the substrate by a sealant such as epoxy.
A plurality of light emitting devices connected between a scan line and a date line in the form of matrix are formed in the pixel region of the substrate, and the light emitting device includes an anode electrode and a cathode electrode, and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode and having a hole transportation layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transportation layer.
However, the light emitting device is vulnerable to hydrogen and oxygen since it contains an organic material and is easily oxidized by moisture in air so that the electrical and light emitting characteristic thereof are deteriorated since the cathode electrode is formed of a metal material. In order to prevent this problem, moisture penetrating from outside is removed by mounting a moisture absorbing material to a container in the form of a can or a cup of a metal material or a substrate of glass or plastic in the form of powder or by bonding the container or the substrate in the form of a film.
However, the method of mounting the moisture absorbing material in the form of powder complicates the process and increases the material and process costs, thereby increasing the thickness of the display device. So, it is difficult to apply the method to entire surface light emission. Further, the method of bonding a moisture absorbing material in the form of a film can limitedly remove moisture and has low durability and reliability, thereby making mass-production difficult.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a method using a sealing material such as a frit and bonding the sealing material by irradiating laser has been used.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-0084380 (Sep. 6, 2001) discloses a method for sealing a fit frame using laser.
Korean Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-0051153 (Jun. 28, 2002) discloses a packaging method for attaching an upper substrate and a lower substrate to a frit layer using laser.